My Only Sunshine
by charlie009d
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.


I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. My desktop is down and I have to use my brothers computer to type this story and he does not have Mircosoft Word.

So, here is the low down, I'm in a really bad mood and I want to write something really dark and depressing. Pretty much my sixteenth birthday sucked and I'm taking it out on Young Justice characters. However, I did have a Doctor Who cake and it was definatly the sexiest thing I have ever eaten. Now ons it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

**My Only Sunshine**

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._

The screams eminating from the very core of the dark, dreadful building shook him. They bounced around his head and agitated his racing brain making the terrible pictures even more real than before. He could see them now flickering behind his eyelids and creating the most terrifying horror movie there ever was. Before he he was able to tell what was real and what was only a nightmare pulled from the deepest crevaces of his mind, but he was no longer able to sort them out. Every image that flickered through his head was as real as the last, even if they dissapated into waves of smoke and floated out the barred doors of his cell they were still real in his his eyes. With every pulse of his aching heart he could feel the toxin circulating his system and making every image scarier than the last. It was never going to end.

Never.

His navy eyes watered from holding them open so long, for everytime he blinked the concrete cell grew smaller and he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. In his chest his broken heart raced and beat upon his ribs longing to escape. Escape from that world, and from life itself. His black hair was a tangled mess of dried blood and sweat, and his once glorious eyes were blood shot, and held no emotion. Except for one: fear. They had taken his mask and cape, completely stripping him of his identity. Did they not realize what they had done. They had made him weak, useless! He was nothing! Once he got his hands on them he would wrap his bloody fingures around there necks and squeeze until their eyes bugged out of their heads and their lips turned purple.

Droplettes of water dripped from the ceiling like a leaky pipe and he coward away in fear. Every drop of water hitting the stone floor was a sonic boom in his ears. He flinched away everytime and would look around for the giant in his cell. They had done that to him, he would make them pay. Glancing at his fingers he had to do a double take. The cuticles were shredded and where his finger nails had been were just bloody stumps. His fingerpads were shredded like confetti, they had dirt caked in them. The walls had brown dried blood on them from the many times he had tried to scale them and failed. There were no windows in his cell, so what was the point? That fact did not register in his mind. How long had he been there anyway? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? He could not for the life of him remember. One thing was for sure, it felt like forever. He hated the pinch of the needles. He hated the feeding tube they forced down his raw throat. But most of all, he hated all of the inhabitants of Arkham Asylum, himself included.

_You make me happy when skys are gray..._

He could still see his smile, still hear his childish cackle, but the dreadful toxin was making it hard to remember. He didn't want to forget. Striking the wall hard with his fist his split his knuckles open and screamed in rage. He tried with all his might to hold onto the image of dazzling hope filled blue eyes, and a smile that never wavered, but the toxin would give him no peace. It took a lap through his blood stream and raced towards his brain, ready to murder whatever happy images resided inside. Dropping to the groud he wound himseld into a ball and gasped for air. Sobs escaped his mouth and tears leaked from his eyes like a waterfall, but he ignored them. Clutching his head he attempted to fight the toxin. He could not let it win, not that time. Not when he had finally rediscovered his sunshine. He had had his sunshine taken away once, he was not going to let it happen again.

The toxin attacked the picture of his sunshine with a blood thirsty assualt. He screamed as his head pounded and his blood boiled. Not. Again. He pinched his eyes closed and tried to fight the darkness that was overwhelming his only happiness. But it was of no use, the toxin was stronger than he, and in the end it would always win. No, he couldn't let it take his sunshine, not for a second time. Opening his eyes he roared an inhuman roar and straightened his body out. His muscles protested at the strain, but the rational part of his mond cheered him on knowing that the sunshine was the only salvation for the damned man. Inside his head raged a war, a war between light in darkness. A war that he was was losing. It was taking his sunshine, yet again.

His back arched like a bow as he felt a powerful blow from the toxin. All the air in his body rushed from his lungs and he found himself laying on the cold cell floor panting for air. He twitched violently as the toxin took a hard hit at his sunshine, and then it was gone. The image, with all its magical qualities was gone, replaced with the terrible events that had taken away his sunshine the first time. He could see the concerned frown and the scrunched up masked eyes. He saw his lips move in the the word : _trap!_ And then he was there again. Back at the moment he had lost his sunshine. For a second his muddled brain was dumbfounded, then he saw the golden "R" upon the red breast, and he knew he was with his sunshine again. He knew it was just a memory, a cruel trick played by the toxin, but his mind screamed at him to change what was already done.

His sunshine had faught bravely, he had been so proud. Maybe things would have been different had he not been lost, but there was no way of telling. It had been a freak accident, that could have happened to anyone, yet his sunshine had been the one to suffer. They had all been their, the green haired man, the man with the scarey mask, the green skinned woman, the man named after a bird. All of them, all of the rouges. There names were lost to him, but he could still remember their faces, grinning evilly, their eyes glittering with murder. It had been an ambush, and he had fallen for it. It had cost him his sunshine and he sanity. All it had taken was a well placed hit, and his sunshine had fallen to the cold, unforgiving pavement. Blood had poured from his wounds, and he had yelled for him, but he had been to busy to help.

Clutching his head he felt the toxin begin to make a monster of its own creation. It bent his memories like a pretzel and twisted it into something of its own liking, once again blurring the linese between delusion and reality. Large bloody tenticles erupted from his sunshine's chest and reached for the heaves, all the while his sunshine wailed like a fire siren. The faces of the rouges blurred together and mashed into one horrible monster that tormented his only sunshine and made him watch. Then there he was, _he _was the monster, beating upon his sunshine until all the life leaked out of his small frail body and his eyes lost the hope, determination and happiness they had once held. He was a freak, he tormented his sunshine and reduced it to nothing but a shell of his former glow, and then the light went out. His sunshine was gone forever.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you..._

Bruce wailed the scream of a broken father. His son, his only sunshine was gone. Leaving behind a broken hearted man unable to continue living life without his ray of sunshine. Dick was gone, and it was Bruce's fault. That's what the toxin kept telling him. It provoked the images in his mind, and gave him no peace, or finalty. Had he attended the funeral? The toxin did not allow him to see the answer even if his mind somehow remembered. It kept showing him that he had failed his son, that he was the cause of death. He had left Dick alone to die. Bruce could not remember if that was the way it had gone down, but that is the way it seemed.

He would never know...

Dick, his sunshine would never know how much he had meant to him. Bruce had never uttered the words "I love you" not once, not one single time, and Dick would never know. His sunshine would never know how he had illuminated his life, how he had given Bruce something to live for. Before Dick, he could have died on the cold Gotham streets without a second thought. But when the boy had become a part of his life he had something to return to every night, he had been given a reason to live again. Why was he so stupid and selfish? Dick was... had been his son, and Bruce had never let on. Now that his sunshine was gone there was no way to tell him. Alfred would have probably told him that Dick would have known that he loved him, and thought of him as flesh and blood. But he had no way of knowing, for he was to dangerous to allow visitors.

The sound of rain pounded in his ears, and he distantly heard the sound of thunder. Bruce hated storms, they made the sunshine go away. Arching his back once again, he wailed an earth shattering scream and he heard a lound BANG! as his cell door swung open and bounced off the wall. Two guards rushed in and held down his struggling form as he contorted his face and spittle fell from his mouth. He resisted, but he did not have it in him to strangle the men like he had planned earlier. A needle was forced into the crook of his neck and his body imeadiately went limp like a rag doll. The rough men carried him to his cot and settled him down onto the stained sheets. A strange sound echoed in Bruce's chest and out his mouth, and before he knew it, he was singing.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away..."_


End file.
